Alistair Castillon
Alistair is the only son to the Castillon family, one that is widely known for their dark magic blood line that gets pasted down generation to generation. He prefurs to keep to himself mostly but being a knight in the Rebelion doesn't help that factor out. History Alistair started out living the life of a only child, so every waking moment his parents spoiled him. But unlike most children who became prissy and snobby, he hated this life more than anything since it annoyed him. All he wanted was to be left along and do normal hings- well if you considered practicing black magic a normal thing for a child to do. Ever since he was little Alistair would go off where nobody could find him, since it was his favorite thing to do. By the age of Ten Alistair had all ready mastered many spells that would take a master years to learn, since he had started at a very young age his brain had a much easier time taking in all that information. No one ever seemed to really mind that much when ever he went MIA, considering the fact he always left them a dark magic replica when he wanted to slip away. But one day when Alistair slipped away to go practice when he was a teenager, one of the servants found him which ended in death for them. Shocked by how good his magic skills have become, and how good it felt to do that a wicked grin came onto his face. That had just felt so good it was unfathomable, of course now he had to get rid of a body... Or else people would start to wonder or other wise come looking. So Alistair created a dark replica of them as well while getting rid of the body with a teleportation spell (He still doesn't know where it went, to this day.) Now one day when he was outside looking after some of the animals that his parents loved to keep, Alistair noticed some knights both walking and riding down the old dirt path. After all who could miss the sound of horses striking the ground with their hove's. Hearing some of them talk about how it was so easy to become a knight and fool the king into thinking they were loyal, when in reality those few knights weren't really 'The Kings Knights' after all just impostors. With a quirk of his brow a plan started to stir up in the young mans mind, causing a grin to come over his face at how good this was going to be... Leaving the house when he was the proper age and set out to become a knight. Under the ruse that Alistair was sworn to good, of course having to hide the fact that he was user of the dark arts. Now it was a little hard- Well... A lot since Alistair was so used to using his black magic to get his way, when things weren't bad or someone got cocky it took all his self restrain not to accidentally emotionally lash out with magic. Maybe that's why hes as cold and uncaring as he is today. Passing all of the knight exams and finals with flying colors, but the moment he received his sword and armor they turned pitch black showing how truly corrupt he was. Leaving that place in chaos before arriving at Dragonfall, only to find out that there was a war about to happen for who was the true right ruler. Now this interested him some, making it up the ranks with all the battles fought earning him the name 'The Black Knight.' Ever since then he's done the King and Queen's biding, with some question but above all he is extremely loyal to them. Even if his; Cold attitude and sass make's him seem otherwise. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Rebels Category:Characters